


Green-Eyed

by QueenNeehola



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou is less than impressed with Sugane's newfound hordes of female fans, even if he doesn't always say it outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> set during?after?? insight episode 2!! the jousuga scene KILLED me and now i am dead

“Who is she?” Jou asks, and Sugane jumps— Jou’s voice had been _so_ close to his ear, breath curling warm and moist around the lobe.  Jou has been getting good at worming his way into Sugane’s personal space recently and seems to delight in it somehow, especially when Sugane doesn’t notice at first and then starts at Jou’s voice, eyes going wide and shoulders tensing as he flushes from the neck up.

“N-No one,” Sugane replies, and the way his voice wobbles embarrasses him—as a lot of things tend to embarrass him when Hibiki Jou is involved.  He has a hand raised to the ear Jou had murmured into, pulling at his earlobe like it’ll reverse the shivering in his bones that the memory of Jou’s low, smooth voice at such proximity triggered.  “She just…wanted my autograph.”

 

Jou raises an eyebrow, glances to where the girl—young, _too young for Sugane_ —has run off into the distance to where her friends wait.  She’s waving around a piece of paper with Sugane’s signature on it and, while Jou can’t quite hear her or her friends’ squeals over the city traffic, he can certainly imagine them.

“That’s how rumours start, Sugane,” he says, eyes sliding away from the girls in the distance and back to the timid expression on the blond’s face.  The lollipop he’s eating—they were Sugane’s idea, of _course_ they were, he never liked the smell of smoke that clings to the bedsheets—clacks against his teeth as he speaks until he pulls it out of his mouth in one swift _pop_.  “No wonder those girls from before thought you had a girlfriend.  Being seen alone with a girl makes you easy pickings for the rumour mill.”

Understanding dawns in Sugane’s eyes.  Jou has always been good at fading into the background whenever Sugane is approached by girls, only to reappear at his side once the perceived threat has gone, oftentimes crossing the boundaries of Sugane’s personal bubble to lay a hand on his shoulder; curl an arm around his hip; mutter words into his ear that make Sugane light up like a beacon.  Sugane can’t believe he’s taken this long to realise what those actions mean, that they’re not coincidence, they’re a _warning_ , to the girls who smile and pull their skirts up an inch and bat their eyelashes—

_He belongs to me._

“Jou-san,” Sugane begins, the words leaving his mouth before he’s really had time to think about them, “are you—”

 

But he doesn’t get to finish the question because Jou is stepping forward, fingers curling into a grip around Sugane’s wrist that is just on the edge of painful, and his eyes are blazing heat that burns Sugane from the inside out.

“Yes,” he says, and it’s so _earnest_ that he almost sounds _proud_ of it.  “Of _course_ I am.”

 

Jou’s lips are set into a shaky line when he finishes speaking, his hold on Sugane’s wrist slackening enough for Sugane to pull his arm back a little, shove his fingers between Jou’s instead.  Jou’s still tall enough that Sugane has to tilt his head back to look up at him, but with the vulnerable look on Jou’s face, the flames in his eyes dying down to cinders, Sugane suddenly feels like the older one.

He smiles; leans up on his tiptoes; brings his free hand to the back of Jou’s head to pull his ponytail free, and all the embarrassment in the world can’t stop the drumming of his heart at the sight of the red underside of Jou’s hair cascading down the back of his neck like spreading fire.

“Don’t be,” Sugane says, and his voice is quiet and soft and so far removed from his usual sound that Jou has to blink, has to press his hand further into Sugane’s, to ground himself to make sure this is definitely reality.  “I love you, Jou-san.”

 

Sugane kisses him then, and he tastes the spikes of cheap sugar on Jou’s tongue where he’d been sucking the lollipop, now forgotten and lying cracked on the asphalt beneath them.

Jou doesn’t know if the girls from before are watching, if they’re even still there or if they’ve run off to tell everyone on GALAX they got Tachibana Sugane’s autograph, but he _hopes_ they are, hopes they can see the truth of how utterly unattainable the object of their affections is.

That probably makes him selfish; jealous; possessive, he thinks.  But with Sugane making soft, content noises into his mouth, he finds he doesn’t really care.


End file.
